Stupid Cupid
by Loves Curse
Summary: Our little bright witch shows a side of herself we haven't seen before... Grey storms are luking mid ferbruary... Run and hide? Or steel a kiss? 2nd Chapter up!
1. Stupid Cupid

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characteristics or storylines.**_

Stupid cupid! Running down the hallway she couldn't believe what just happened. This couldn't be for real, it just couldn't, just couldn't be real. No way she-… no WAY! She'd had some weird thoughts. Some weird conversations. And lots of weird and rare situations. And she'd all survived them. But this?! This was just TO weird… even for her, she who was fighting the Dark, she who was always in the line of fire and standing with her friends . She who was always looked at when an answer was needed. She who had resisted a killing, sunlight hating plant. She who fought with werewolves and Dementors and Death Eaters. She was about to break down and cry… because of a… a… a… A boy! And of all in the WORLD! Why?! This one? Stupid cupid!

Passing the same wall for the third time a door appeared and she entered, sighing when she saw the interior. The room was decorated in her favourite colours, mahogany, an oceanic blue and dark gold. It was a oval shaped room with a big four-poster in the middle, which had a high soft edge. On the right sight was a lounging area with a great fireplace. On the left was an enormous window with golden hangings. The floor was covered with a thick smooth carpet, in which your feet sank away. On the opposite of the four-poster was a large, round, bookcase and a writing desk with flowers on it. It where carnations, her favourite, though no one seemed to know that little fact. They never asked, or just forgot. She never got flowers anyway, so it really didn't matter that much.

With a sigh she let herself fall on the bed. What was she to do? Another, another, another. In her first year it had been Percy, whom she'd liked. In her second year Blaise Zabini, yes, a Slytherin, for crying out loud! In third she'd liked Dean as well as Seamus and Michael, a Ravenclaw fourth year, with whom she kissed between the book stakes in the Library. In her fourth she had hated the giggling squad that had followed Krum everywhere he went, but it had also made her curious and made her wonder what kind of person Krum was. When it turned out he was that often in the Library, with those annoying goose herd of his, to find a way to talk to her, she'd shared a relationship with Victor. And she'd like him very much, but the distance still remained a problem and they decided to go on as friends. In fifth she'd fallen for Neville, yes, NEVILLE, Neville Longbottom. His nervous clumsiness just had a this charming thing over him. A thing she couldn't resist.

Later that year she'd fallen for an elder Huffelpuff called Yves, his family was from France and she'd loved his accent. And believe it or not, French kisses from an actual Frenchman where much more splendid then French kisses from an Englishman. In sixth she'd like Ronald, more than ever, and at the end of the year, with al the commotion they'd hooked up. Then during summer they had a huge fight over Harry and the hunt for Voldemorts little parts. She'd cried over Ron for half a year. And know he, he, he… He was flirting with her, HE of all people! And she couldn't deny she liked it…

Ahhhrrrrrggggggg! Stupid Cupid! Always making her fall in and out of love… She was going nutters. This has to stop! It had to! Of all ferrets in the WORLD! Why?! This one? Why the White? Stupid cupid… STUPID CUPID! Why are you so damm mean?!

_Stupid cupid your a real mean guy  
I like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And i know you're the one to blame  
Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me.._

Can't do my home and I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning bout a half past eight  
I'm acting like a love sick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school  
Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me..

You mixed me up at cool(/good)  
Right from the very start  
Hey go play Robin Hood  
with somebody elses heart

You got me jumping like a crazy clowns  
(stupid cupid)  
And i don't future what you're putting down  
(stupid cupid)  
Since I kissed his lovely lips of wine  
(stupid cupid)  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine.  
(stupid cupid)  
Hey Hey set me free  
stupid cupid stop picking on me..

You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And i don't future what you're putting down  
Since I kissed his lovely lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
(stupid cupid)  
Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me..  
(stupid cupid)  
Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me..

Stupid cupid 

_Stupid cupid_

_Stupid cupid_

_Stupid cupid_

_Stupid cupid_

_Stupid cupid_

Stupid cupid, Stupid cupid, Stupid cupid, Stupid cupid… You're a real mean guy…

Those last words she mumbled under her breath before falling asleep. The room faded away and Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, and, turning out a, real lover girl, dreamt about a blond haired guy with eyes, gray, as a summer storm.

When she woke there she was lying between thousands and thousands of carnations in all colours and sizes. But what warmed her heart the most was the verse she found between the flowers.

"_Love should be like the wind; __  
__A swift touch of warmth, __  
__A brief comfortable hug, __  
__A whisper of kindness, __  
__A storm of passion."_

_Hoping you can see the storm in my eyes whenever I'm thinking about you. Hoping you will stand against my ragging winds. Hoping you will be my Valentine._

_D. M._

**_AN: And what do you think? I think I'm going to write another little chapter to sequel this scene, but I don't know when that will be posted. Currently I'm working out some idea's for a few other One Shot's and Full Chapter Fic's. And next to all me spare time activities I'm in my graduation year, so I have to study harder then usually. Happy Valentine's Day people ;P I've received 11 roses, 5 from a guy I like, that's why I decided to write and post this fic. Have a Loving life you all!! XD_**

_**BTW: The songs from Mandy Moore, also sang by Marilyn Monroe. The verse is from my own hand. JMEC Creations ;P )**_


	2. The man Stupid Cupid had aimed at

_**Disclaimer I do not own any of the HP characters.** **Disclaimer** **I do not own the lyrics of the song 'Crush'. Both works are avaible to the public and are not to be sold, used, rewriten for the gain of profit, by any other parties except those who own the entities of the work. In this case both are used purely because they are inspiring.**_

**"The man _Stupid Cupid_ aimed at"**

He stared at the ceiling. Would she already be awake? What would she be thinking of? How could he make her see he was sincere, he really cared of her… "Hope the flowers did it…" he muttered. It has taken him two months to figure out which flowers she liked. He had ended up calling in a favour with his friend Zabini. He had dated her in second year, Zabini had to put under hypnoses, because he couldn't recall… stupid guy… let her slip… now she mine, he smiled his arrogant smile, than shook his head, nodded and sighed… hopefully, stubborn little woman. He sighed again and pushed himself up from the bed with the intention to get some breakfast.

Meanwhile, in an oval shaped room filled with carnations, Hermione Granger was reading the note for the sixth time. "He really, he really, he… why?!". Hermione was at a loss. She had been falling for him, she loved the little fights they had and that one time when she accidentally walked into the wrong Quidditch locker rooms and she'd seen his bare body… she blushed. "O dear God… here goes nothing!", she picked one carnation out of its vase and ran for the door to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Hermione!", someone yelled as soon as she hit the third floor stairwell. She spun around, " Ginny! What's the matter?". "O! Hermione look at what Harry sneaked into my dorm last night!", Ginny held up a white-golden bracelet with charms representing the troubles and victories the two of them had had. Hermione looked at it and was about to make her compliments to Harry's present when Ginny noticed the flower Hermione was still holding tight.

"He knew which flowers you like! That is bloody amazing, even my runt of a brother didn't know that! He must really like you Hermione and I know you LOVVVE him!", Ginny squealed, batting her eyes widely at the L-word. "I hope he does… I am on my way to him now, have you seen him Gin?". "No I haven't but I'll bet ya' he's is having breakfast, he never misses Sunday's breakfast treat!". "That's right, thanks!", and with that Hermione hurried downstairs to the main hall.

When she was about to descent to the ground floor she heard HIS voice around the stairwell edge… but he wasn't alone…

"… and it was so sweet of you to go through all that trouble just for me Draco". "It was nothing _paloma_, you know you are my favourite", Draco answered. "Still I will never ever forget and I will always love you for it!", the girl bent towards Draco and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks", she whispered and skipped off.

Hermione was dead-struck. It couldn't, it, no, it, no no no no NOOOO! She stomped her foot around. NO!

Draco turned at the noise and his face lit. "Hermione, did you come her to thank me and accept my plee?". Before he could even see it coming Hermione kick his …(you-know-what)… and ran for the door. "Auwccchhhh! Arrggg! What the ****?! What was that for?!", he yelled after her. She turned started yelled about Slytherin and webs of lies and betrayal and flower and pigeons. "Pigeons? … O no, Hermione wait!", but she was already gone.

Almost a month had passed. Hermione still wouldn't look at him. He had tried every way he could think of to get her to look at him, talk to him, LISTEN to him, but not one attempt succeeded. He was thinking about a new strategy when his cousin walked in. "Hey Drake! How's it hangin'?", she laughed, but immediately stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What is wring, Draco, talk to me". And he did, he trusted her, she trusted him, she was the only relative who had accepted his turn of priority and moral. She was his dove, his _paloma blanca_, his only truly understanding friend.

He told her everything, from the first time he'd met her and all he'd ever felt for her, about her. How she pushed him and hated him, how he tried not to fall in love and how he'd tried to forget her, because it wasn't meant to be, how they became sort'a' friends and how he thought she did not trust him enough, she never would fully submit to the feelings between them. Everything…

After listening to his release of his memory and feelings, she concluded he must really like this girl if he forgave her for hitting him in his face, figuratively and literally, several times! "No worries, cous', me, White Colomba Malfoy, will help you out!" … Draco really started to look worried now…

"She will love it!". "No she will think I am stupid". "She'll love it, now quite nagging and get over there! You did not resist the pull of the Dark Lord before you ended up like cousin Regulus, just to chicken now!", she was right and she knew it… he hated her for it…

Gathering his breath and he started forward. "I can't", he whimpered. Of all things he had been forced to do and all the things a willingly and knowingly did that were terrifying and wrong, Hermione could make him feel more afraid than anything in the world. The possibility of losing her forever through this stunt was horrifying! _You do realise you are already losing her… WAKE UP CALL! SHE ISN'T TALKING TO YOU… IDIOT!_ "Quite that!", White had special abilities… one Draco wished had an "off" button. "I'm going already".

Hermione felt terrible… Draco had another girl… why had she ever allowed herself to fall in love with him… WHY?! He was wrong, totally wrong. He was arrogant, couldn't show his emotions, stuck-up little brat, smart, tall, devilishly handsome… He… was walking towards her carrying the biggest bouquet of carnations and a just as enormous bouquet of irises… flowers of sorrow, regret and messages to follow.

"For you my lady", he presented Hermione the flowers. "Because you will not speak to me I will sing to you my story of my feelings for you…" The few people still in the library started giggling but quickly shut up when he looked at them threateningly. He got to one knee and sang…

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

"You stood up against me for years with your remarks…" His stormy grey eyes looked strait into her golden hazel ones.

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotised, so mesmerised  
And I've just got to know_

She felt parts of the wall of anger and disgust melting inside away inside.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

"Tell me Hermione!", he cried.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

The wall crumbled a little more and she sobbed once.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

…I did so, last night… the wall fell a part and Hermione felt her something else growing, pounding, screaming for acceptance from her, it wanted out, freedom, to love…

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotised, so mesmerised  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

"Hermione, I…", he gasped for breath, "paloma, is a nickname for my younger cousin, I, I… I love you, can you trust me?". He looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes and read the pain and hurt and love she felt all at the same time. "Hermione…", he said in a sigh. And as he was about to accept defeat she… kissed him. He had never felt more relieved, happier than at that moment. They broke apart and smiled. "Ti amo, mi corazón".

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to a special, oval room, filled with books, carnations, snacks, and everything they loved, especially, each other… (and a giant comfy four-poster)

**_It took me a very very long time but I managed to find the inspiration to write the long meaning to be completed sequel on "Stupid Cupid". I hope you all enjoyed this one. Regards, Loves Curse -_**


End file.
